I guess this means love
by HolbyCasualty-ninja
Summary: Cara and Raf are attracted to each other but are both blind to it until a little help from the love fairy 'Fletch'. As their relationship grows the meet dark memories from their past! Will their love last for ever or is this just a short term office romance
1. Chapter 1

Raf sits in silence watching the young blonde nurse for a far, he smiles at her as she gives that friendly, cheerful smile to her patients. This smile brightened up the ward more than ever and it's made every miserable day a bright and happy day.

She walks over in his direction and Raf gets up rather quickly and grabs some folders and hurries off, 'Oh crap she saw me staring at her' Raf panics as the young nurse gives him a rather confused look to why he's running off in a hurry.

"What's wrong with Mr Di Lucca?" She questions as she approaches Fletch who's sat at the nursing station on the computer.

"Search me Cara... Looks like someone is shy?" Fletch laughs and Cara raises an eyebrow.

"Who? Me... Or... Mr Di Lucca?" Cara stutters.

"Who do you think?" Fletch smirks as he watches

* * *

Raf hurry over to a patient avoiding all eye contact with Cara.

Cara smiles at Fletch and heads over to Raf as Cara happens to be the assigned nurse to the same patient Raf is assigned to.

"Erm..." Raf says he reads through the patient notes and quickly glances up at Cara.

"Hi" Cara smiles a little awkwardly as she connects the patients cannula up to a drip.

"So Mrs Smith anymore abdominal pains?" Raf questions as he brushes past Cara so he can feel the patients stomach.

"No as bad as it was Dr" Mrs Smith smiles and then there's a long awkward pause between the three, "geez the sexual tension here... You could cut it with a knife" she says rather loudly.

Cara looks up awkwardly and bites her lip and smiles with a little laugh.

Raf then looks up at her and rolls his eyes trying to act like he isn't really bothered, "well I shall try and chase up your CT scans" he smiles and walks off.

"you like him don't you honey" Mrs Smith smiles and Cara looks at her in shock.

"…no… no way he's nearly old enough to be my dad" Cara says as she fills in the patient notes.

* * *

Mrs Smith smiles at her and gives a little laugh.

"She likes you" Fletch smiles at Raf.

"What!… no... no...way... She's way too young for me... And quite frankly way out of my league" Raf stutters.

He looks over at Cara and gives a little smile "oh come on Raf you can't fool me, age doesn't matter Raf" Fletch smiles.

Raf rolls his eyes and sits down as Cara comes over and puts a pile of patient notes on the desk and leans against the desk talking to Fletch and now Morven. Cara, Fletch and Morven all begin to talk and Raf starts to day dream unaware he's starring at Cara.

"...Raf?…Raf?" Cara says nervously as she wants to know why Raf is starring at her. "For goodness sake snap out of it!" Cara says as she turns around and slaps him.

Raf snaps out of it and holds his cheek "hey what was that for!" He says as he rubs his cheek which has a bright red mark on his cheek.

"You know exactly what that was for!" She says and slaps him again.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" He protests.

"For starters stop staring at me!" She says and storms off and everyone on the ward is silent.

Fletch smirks to him "ahh you two" he laughs.

"What about us?!" Raf says as he gives him a dirty look.

"Your in love and your both blind to it" Fletch laughs. Raf rolls his eyes and gets back to work.

* * *

Later on Raf had gone to the lining cupboard as he needs to get some extra bed sheets for a patient who is cold, normally the nurses would do these things but there aren't many nurses around and Cara is defiantly not the nurse to ask right now as she's in a terrible mood.

"Fancy meeting you in here" Raf jokes to Cara who is putting a few bed sheets away.

She huffs and rolls her eyes before carrying on putting lining away.

"If your here to say sorry your in a long line of men who think they can apologise after checking me out" Cara says and Raf looks confused at her as she isn't making sense.

"Nope" he simply replies and heads to the back of the cupboard and finds the bed covers he's after.

Just then the door is slammed and they head the lock turn, Cara runs up to the door and bangs it "hey I'm in here" she shouts as she bangs frantically on the door.

"Your not coming out until you've solved your differences" A familiar voice calls and another familiar female voice is heard in the background but they can't make out what is being said.

Cara continues to bang the door for another five minutes before kicking the bin next to the door and sliding down the wall to the floor.

"They think their funny" Raf says rather amused by the fact that he's been locked in the lining cupboard with one of Holbys most prettiest nurses.

"What's so amusing Raf? I'm stuck in a cupboard with a crazy Scottish bloke who thinks he can check me out and stare at my body" Cara huffs.

"Hang on Crazy what now?" Raf laughs.

"I'm glad your finding this funny Raf!" Cara snaps.

Cara huffs and rests her head on her knees, Raf looks down at her and smirks "well I could simply call someone and ask them to let us out" Raf says as he waves his phone at her.

"Well Einstein call someone" Cara says sarcastically as she isn't very happy at all.

"Damn" Raf says as he looks down at his phone and moves around the room a little.

"What's happened" Cara says in a panicked tone.

"I have no signal" he says and Cara's face drops even more.

"What!" She says in a stunned tone.

"You heard me" Raf replies.

Cara huffs and looks at Raf, "well if we are going to be in here for a while you might as well talk to me" Raf says.

Cara rolls her eyes "well what do you want to talk about?" She mumbles as Raf sits beside her.

"I don't know" Raf says awkwardly as he bumps shoulders with her as he sits on the floor.

Raf sits and looks at Cara who is playing with a strand of her hair, 'I really like you Cara' Raf thinks to himself as he really wants to admit he likes her.

Cara awkwardly glances at Raf and gives a little smile before looking down at her lap. "Humbug?" Raf questions.

"You what?" Cara says awkwardly.

"Humbug?" Raf says again as he offers her a sweet.

"Oh...erm... Yeah" she says as she takes one out the packet and opens it up before putting it in her mouth. "Thanks" Cara smiles as she eats the sweet.

They sit in silence for around ten minutes before they hear Fletch coming back. Cara gets up off the floor and looks at Fletch as he opens the door, "good to see you haven't killed each other yet?" Fletch jokes as he looks at the both who are rather sweaty, "I'm not going to ask why you two are both so sweaty but I guess my match making stills worked?" Fletch smirks.

"No actually, it's boiling in here" Cara says as she pushes past him and heads to the locker room.

"Tried my hardest mate" Fletch says to Raf.

"What are you on about?" Raf questions.

"You and Cara... I thought you wanted to get with her?" Fletch says.

"I do but not like this" Raf says as he leaves the cupboard.

"Leave it Fletch let me try my own way" he smiles as he walks off.

* * *

A few days later...

"Good shift?" Raf says as he comes into the locker room to see Cara getting changed.

"Oh you know the usual" she replies awkwardly.

Raf smiles and pulls his top off and opens his locker, there is an awkward silence between the two and they don't know whether to say anything to each other or not.

"Fancy coming for a drink at Albies?" Raf questions Cara.

"I... Yeah that would be nice" she smiles.

Raf turns and looks at Cara who is just changing her top, he smiles to himself as he sees her flat stomach and perfect figure. He had imagined what she looked like without her scrub top off for ages and finally she is standing in front of him topless with just a black bra on and her scrub bottoms.

"Raf?" Cara says as she notices him staring at her, "Earth to Raf?!" Cara says and starts to feel a little self conscious.

"What erm... Sorry" Raf says as he turns around and grabs his t-shirt out of the locker.

He takes a deep breath in, "erm... I like you" Raf says nervously and Cara turns and looks at him.

"What did you just say?" Cara says in utter shock.

"Cara I like you" he repeats a little louder.

Cara smirks and walks over to him, "really do don't you?" She says as she touches his shoulder lightly. "Raf I-" Cara is cut off by Raf's lips clashing with hers.

Raf pushes her up the locker and kisses her passionately.

 **Sooo, please let me know by leaving a review and I shall possibly post the next chapter very soon, also any ideas would be great to hear!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2-

Cara pulls away from the kiss and looks at Raf in shock., "well... That was... Erm... Nice" Cara mutters as she brushes a stray strand of hair out the way.

Raf smiles at her, "yeah" he replies awkwardly unsure of how Cara actually felt about the kiss.

"Well I better be going home" Cara smiles a little nervously at Raf.

"What about that drink in Albies?" Raf questions curiously.

Cara thinks to herself she needs a good excuse "erm... I'm tried... Maybe another day?" She smiles and picks her handbag up which continues nearly everything that Cara could possibly need, including pepper spray.

"Oh.. Okay?" Raf mumbles a little hurt by the fact she's turned him down.

"Goodnight then" Cara smiles as she leaves the locker room and heads towards the hospital exit. She pulls her iPhone 6s out of her handbag and looks at the time, she decides to get a take out and heads for the nearest chip shop followed by the off-licence. She brought herself a bag of chips and curry sauce and for the off-licence a bottle of Rosé for herself.

* * *

She then heads back to her flat which is in complete darkness, she opens her flat door and flicks her hall light on and gathers the post off the mat, she kicks the door shut behind her and head into the kitchen. Cara places her chips down and the bottle of wine and reads through the post "Mr J Martinez, Mr J Martinez... Ahh Mrs C Martinez" Cara reads as she finally finds what she's after.

Cara then chucks all of Jed's Mail in the bin after check to make sure they aren't any bills, she hates Jed so much since he's been in prison she hasn't visited him once as she can't bare him, especially after he cheated on her with another woman, a woman who was part of his undercover operation. The man she loved got another woman pregnant when they have been trying since the day they got married... They had one wish and that was to have children but Cara felt betrayed now.

Cara had lost count of the amount of miscarriages she's had, but thinking about them and how close she came to being a mother hurt her even more than Jed.

She reads the letter she has received from the crown court about her divorce, it gave her hope she could start fresh... But she doesn't know if she will ever be able to or not.

She then places the divorce papers down on the kitchen counter and grabs a wine tumblr, it slips through her fingers and hurtles towards the floor. "Shit!" She says as the glass shatters across the tile floor.

Cara then reluctantly grabs the dustpan and brush and sweeps up the glass, it made her smile seeing the broken glass as it was once she got on her wedding day and she wasn't a big fan of them at all. She catches her finger on a piece of glass and winces "ouch" she mumbles as she sucks her finger to stop t bleeding.

Once she's tidied up she sits herself down in the lounge and eats her dinner which is slightly cold now. Cara had to admit she had put on the tiniest bit of weight since Jed left but she wasn't at all fazed by it, "here's to idiot husbands and doctors who obviously fancy you" Cara says as she makes a toast to herself.

"Cheers" she says to herself again before sighing and looking around her empty flat, "looks like you'll grow old alone Martinez" she huffs as she picks up a chip and eats it.

"Better get practicing your grumpy old woman act then" she mumbles with a mouthful of chips.

She huffs again and pours herself another glass of wine... Slowly but surely Cara is starting to get tipsy but she doesn't care it's just her and her thoughts, dangerous, but she needed to think before signing them papers. 'You idiot why didn't you just tell Raf you liked him? Plain and simple Cara you should of told him when you had the chance... Which was when he kissed you!' She thinks to herself.

Cara finishes her second glass of wine and then pours what's left of the bottle into her glass, just as she puts the bottle down the lounge door opens lightly and Cara's black and White cat comes strutting in, "tink" Cara calls as she watches her cat walk over to her.

Tink gives a friendly meow and then jumps onto her lap purring like mad, "nice to see you too" Cara smiles as she fusses Tink under her chin.

"You still love me don't you tink" Cara smiles as her cat brushes against her before curling up on her lap.

Cara smiles down at her cat, she remembers the day clearly that herself and Jed brought Tink and took her home. That was two years ago now and things have changed but she still has the same amount of love for her cat as she did the first time she set eyes on the little scraggly kitten, whom was the last remaining kitten in the litter.

Everything back then seemed so much easier, she was newly married, Jed and herself had only been married five months and they brought a cat to start off to see if they could truly handle animals before children, Jed had just before a detective and Cara was well on her way up the nursing ladder, she made great first impressions on her boss and the future looked bright.

But then everything went downhill, she wouldn't see Jed for days, she would sit waiting for the phone to answer, she took to drink but soon realised the error of her ways, next up it was her miscarriages which led to tension between the two, Jed then got assigned work in Holby and that's when Cara came to Holby City General hospital. Things looked good then, until she met Nicole and the truth was unwrapped.

Cara loves work and she is fond of Raf who she clearly likes way more than a friend, but once Raf had kissed her she felt something she hadn't felt in ages... Which is to feel loved, but Cara being Cara is suspicious about Raf and wonders if he truly wants a relationship with her or he just wants to jump in bed with her, so he can say he's slept with a nurse... Possibly the most prettiest nurse at Holby.

"Cara Di Lucca?... Mrs Cara Di Lucca? Mr and Mrs Di Lucca... Lord and Lady Di Lucca" Cara says out loud to herself unaware she is fantasying over Raf.

Just then there's a knock at the door which makes Cara jump... Cara gets up and looks through the peep hole in her door, "Raf?" She says a little confused to herself as she has never told him where she lives, Tink bushes herself around Cara's ankles as she moves and opens the door, "erm... Hey" Raf smiles as he looks at Cara.

"Hey... What are you doing here?" Cara questions as she looks down awkwardly.

"Fletch said you seemed a little upse-" Raf is cut off mid sentence by Cara.

"No, no I mean why? How did you get my address?" She says rather confused.

"Staff system" Raf replies simply, he can tell Cara's had a few to drink as she isn't standing well at all and is just leaning up against the door frame. "I brought a bottle" Raf says awkwardly trying to break the tension.

Cara nods a little unsure of whether to invite Raf in or not. "Erm... Yeah my... Flats a bit of a mess... So..." Cara says awkwardly.

"I don't mind" Raf smiles back which makes Cara's heart flutter a little.

"Oh... But I mean it's like a bomb sight... I probably have mould growing... The cat like kills everything, she hates people... She rips strangers to pieces" Cara says as she starts to lie.

Raf raises an eyebrow as Tink struts over to him and brushes herself up against him happily purring and she lets out a loud welcoming meow. "Cara how much of that was true?" He questions as he bends over and fusses Tink.

"Urm... Errr... None of it" Cara says as she shows her teeth as she smiles awkwardly, Cara then shifts out the way of the door and opens it wide and let's him in.

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I hope you like this chapter and continue to read my fanfics.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice place" Raf smiles as he hands Cara the bottle of wine.

"Raf what are you doing here?" Cara questions as she grabs her dirty washing basket and chucks it into her bedroom.

Raf turns around and looks at Cara, "I want to know where we stand after... I kisses you" Raf replies.

"Standing here in my hall way" Cara replies sarcastically as she isn't in the mood for Raf right now.

Raf looks Cara up and down and smirks as she's in a set of Mr Men pyjamas, her legs are clearly on show as she has pyjama shorts on and Raf being the height he is he has a clear view of Cara's cleavage in the low cut pyjama top she has on. "So?" Raf smiles.

"So what?" Cara questions as she holds the bottle of wine in her hand.

"Not going to offer me a drink?" He smiles, this is a shock to Cara as she doesn't know if she wants to be around him or not.

Cara looks at the bottle of wine, "I was about to go to bed" she lies and Raf looks over at her lounge which clearly gives is away she isn't in the slightest ready for bed.

"Oh really? So that glass of wine and Game of Thrones on pause is you getting ready for bed?" Raf laughs as Cara blushes.

Cara looks down at the floor, "it's near the end" she mumbles.

Raf laughs and looks at the time on the pause sign in the corner of the TV, "25minutes in? How many lies Cara?" He says and Cara blushes even more.

"I'm sorry, just not my day" she mumbles as she walks through to the lounge. Raf follows Cara and stands watching her as she sits down and pulls her fluffy blanket over her lap. "Sit down... If you want" Cara mumbles as she messed with her phone.

"I will get a glass then?" Raf says as he figures Cara wants him to stay. Cara nods and Raf heads through to her kitchen, he smiles as he sees a fair few photos of Cara and her friends on holiday, stuck to the fridge. He stands looking at them and comes across something interesting sticking out at the back, he moves the other photos out the way and comes to a scan, he reads it and finds Cara's name, the date of the scan was the week before she started at Holby, this doesn't make sense at all to him. He knew if this scan was real Cara would have a baby by now.

He decides to not question it and it's obviously been put to the back for a reason, "Cara where do you keep your glasses?" Raf questions as he doesn't know where to look.

"Second cupboard to the right, from the fridge" Cara shouts back.

Raf picks up a glass out of the cupboard, he goes back through to Cara and smiles, "look you being tired was obviously a lie... But if you really don't want to go for a drink with me just say so" Raf laughs as he sits on the sofa.

Cara smiles slightly and moves away a little as she feels way to close for comfort to Raf. "Sorry, just didn't want to give off the wrong impressions" Cara mumbles.

"What do you mean the wrong impressions?" Raf questions.

"Like me wanting to go for a drink with you, turning you down was the easy way out because I... Yeah I'm tired" Cara says as she yawns.

"Because what?" Raf questions curiously.

"I really do honestly like you" Cara mumbles.

"What's so bad about that huh?" Raf smiles.

"We're colleagues it only makes things more complicated" Cara explains.


End file.
